Caught on Tape
by Sherra-sama
Summary: Chapter 2 is up!! Dynast's juvenile priests have a digital camcorder and are following the Lina-tachi around. ^___^ Please, R&R, minna-san!!
1. Chapter 1!

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. I do own this particular version of Dynast's priests, though.  
  
Author's Notes: I was asked why I didn't have Xelloss do this. Imagine Xelloss in-character. Can you see him following people around with a digital camcorder? If you can, then Xelloss was too busy to take the part. ^_____^ I made up Grau and Grou's personalities as well, and I like them better today. That, and these two WOULD do this. Phibby: You're going to be making people OOC anyway, you know. Author: It can't be helped. Phibby: Pity.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`on with the fic!!  
  
It was early morning, far too early for any normal being to want to be up. The castle was chilled with the early morning, but that didn't seem to hinder two small figures as they teleported outside. It was the Dynast's two juvenile priests, Grau and Grou, identical twins looking to be about ten. They had taken the digital camcorder and were having a veeery good time testing it out.  
  
"So...this is the zoom in...This way to zoom out...ooh, infrared,"  
  
"Who should we test it out on?"  
  
"I'm not sure...hmmm...I know!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We should go south and bother those humans Xelloss is following around!!"  
  
"Yeah! And with the time change, they should be on the road by now!!"  
  
"I am SUCH a genius..." ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
They teleported out in navy blurs, and quickly located the Lina- tachi. They reappeared off the road about thirty feet behind them. Oblivious, the Lina-tachi kept on going, save Xelloss, who hadn't made his appearance amongst the humans yet. He appeared next to Grau and Grou. Grou tilted the camera toward Xelloss so he could see as Xelloss asked, "My, my, if it isn't Lord Dynast's priests? To what do I owe the honor of this visit?" "We're trying out the camera," Grau said simply. He knew that if they weren't a threat to Xelloss' mission, Xelloss wouldn't mind their presence.  
  
"....camera?" Xelloss queried, looking at the camera through closed eyes. "Hai," Grou supplied, "It records images. We're borrowing it from Dynast- sama." Xelloss grinned to himself. He knew what it meant when they used the word "borrow." They hadn't asked permission. They'd be in trouble if the Dynast was in a bad mood today... "I see...just don't interfere with my mission." Xelloss closed the conversation and teleported up with the Lina- tachi when Grau saluted him.  
  
The two of them followed behind, off of the path at a good thirty feet at first, experimenting with what the camera could do, when Grau noticed that they weren't the only ones hiding amidst foliage.  
  
"Look, Grou, bandits."  
  
"What are they, stupid? That Inverse girl'll roast them. I'm gonna get this on tape!" Grou adjusted the zoom.  
  
"Heh. That gang must not realize who they are."  
  
"So, in essence, they're screwed."  
  
"Hai."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Lina Inverse was in the beginnings of a Bad Mood. She hadn't had enough for breakfast, so she was Hungry, and her Purse was all but empty. That and Gourry was being himself. The two of them had been looking for a new sword for Gourry, and had been joined by Amelia, and later, Zelgadis. Xelloss had shown up a few times, and was silently following the group, trailing a little behind, due to the overly happy and hyperactive Amelia. Suddenly, a bunch of bandits jumped out of the bushes on either side of the road.  
  
"Ok! Give us all your loot and no one gets hurt!"  
  
Amelia jumped onto a nearby tree limb. "How dare you attack us? You, who are Evil, shall fall to my mighty fist of Justice-oof!!!" Her speech was cut short by the limb breaking out from under her. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"...as I said before, give us all your loot or else!" Random Bandit Lackey A shouted.  
  
"Or else what?" asked Lina, who was starting to get angry.  
  
"Or else we'll kill you all!!" the lackey yelled, unaware of the immediate danger he was in.  
  
"Oh, then in that case...FIREBALL!! FIREBALL!! FIREBALL!! BURST FLARE!! BURST RONDO!!" Lina dusted off her hands as she walked up to the thoroughly roasted bandits and looted them.  
  
Grau and Grou had meanwhile caught this display on camera and had crept quite close to the Lina-tachi, but were still out of sight off the side of the road where Lina hadn't annihilated the wildlife.  
  
Amelia stood up and dusted herself off. Gourry coughed up smoke. Zelgadis was just standing there; he'd wisely left Lina's blast range. Lina straightened, and hefted the loot over her shoulder in a burlap sack. She giggled at the thought of the lunch she could now afford. "Oi, Lina!! Why'd you have to hit me?" Gourry asked as Amelia cast a Recovery on him. "You should know by now to get out of my way, Gourry!!" Lina responded as she turned and walked ahead. "Come on; if we hurry, we can get into the next town by lunchtime!!" "Food?!" Gourry asked.  
  
The Lina-tachi continued down the road to some nameless town for a good hour and a half when Gourry asked, "Hey, Lina?" "What is it, Gourry?" "Who are those kids?" Lina stopped dead in her tracks. "What kids?" "The ones that have been following us since Xelloss showed up." Lina turned toward Gourry with her Death Glare. Amelia and Zelgadis looked at Xelloss with a combination of curiosity and suspicion on their faces. "You're telling that we have been followed ALL MORNING and you're asking about it just now??" Lina hissed. "I figured you knew!" Gourry began to panic, sensing the danger he was in due to the irate sorceress glowering at him with her Death Glare. "Where...are...they?" The seething Lina said slowly. Gourry pointed to a place a little off the road.  
  
Lina studied the area. "I don't see anyone." Gourry looked, "they moved...there..." Gourry moved his finger to the new location. Lina followed his gaze, and caught a flash of violet and green movement. She took careful aim before shouting, "FLARE ARROW!!" The flaming arrows raced toward their intended targets, but the kids-she could see that they were now-gracefully danced out of the way of each and every arrow, to land lightly on the road, unruffled.  
  
"Who are you and why have you been following us?" Lina asked, eyes narrowing as she studied the kids. They were identical twins, both male, dressed in priest's clothing. They looked to be about nine or ten. One was holding a wooden staff topped with a gleaming gem of a pale aquamarine, and the other was holding a strange black box up against his face, aiming the lens at her. The one with the staff was eyeing her warily, but the other one with the box didn't seem aware of the danger that they were in. "Miss Lina! How could you attack little kids? It is unjust!! Apologize at once!!" Amelia scolded. "Amelia, don't you think it's at least a little suspicious that we should be followed by a couple of kids, and that they were able to dodge Lina's flare arrows?" Zelgadis calmly pointed out. "But Mr. Zelgadis, they're just kids..." Amelia trailed off as she looked at Grau and Grou, who hadn't moved from their place on the road, though Grou had stopped the camcorder by now. Xelloss just stood there with his overly happy closed-eye smile.  
  
Lina was still very angry, and she stomped over to the kids. "I asked you who you are and why you were following us!! Answer!!" she demanded. The child with the staff frowned, and replied, "I am Grau and this is my twin brother, Grou. We are trying out this camcorder." The other child, Grou, grinned in a very kawaii fashion and nodded. "Camcorder?" Lina slowly repeated. "Yes. It records images and sounds and plays them back." Grou explained. "And why were you following us, exactly?" Lina asked. "We wanted to," Grau said. "Well, follow someone else!!" Lina yelled, "We don't have time to baby-sit little kids!!!!" Grou and Grau stared at her for a moment, disbelieving her rudeness. They quickly slipped into their kawaii little kid act. Their eyes grew watery. Grou's lip quivered. Grau went a step further. He began to positively bawl, with the tears cascading out of his eyes. "Oh, look. Lina, you made him cry," Xelloss said, a hint of amusement in his tone. "I didn't mean to!! Make him stop!!" Lina wailed, not at all liking this development. "Miss Lina, apologize to them! You shouldn't have yelled at them!!" Amelia said in her best diplomatic tone. "Look, kids, I'm sorry for yelling! Please stop crying!!" Lina wailed.  
  
Grou's eyes returned to normal as Grau ceased his waterworks. "Does that mean we can follow you?" Grau asked. The Lina-tachi, (sans Xelloss, who was used to Grau and Grou's antics), face faulted. Lina was about to say absolutely not, but one look at Grau and Grou's faces told her that if she didn't agree, they'd start up the waterworks again, and they'd be back to square one. "Fine," she sighed, "but don't get in our way..."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` And that wraps up Chapter 1!! How'd you like it? O.o They were more in- character than I had hoped. ^_^ I don't know exactly where I am going to go with this one; it's an idea that's been nagging me for a few months. One thing's for sure: the Lina-tachi aren't the only ones that are going to be caught on tape!! Please review, Minna-san!! 


	2. Chapter 2!

~Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. I DO own this version of Grau and Grou. Don't steal them.  
  
Author's Notes: This ties in with Frozen Summer....sort of. You could say that this is a side plot taking place during the course of Frozen Summer. (further than the six chapters I have written so far) I may mention things that happen in FS, but not anything too terribly important. ^^ Sorry, this one is short. And sorry it's taking me a while to update these things; school is taking up a lot of time.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Lina Inverse was not a happy sorceress. Not only were they further away from the town than anyone had dared guess, but those two kids had -tricked- her! The fact that she had given in to them had gone completely over her head. Her stomach grumbled loudly. It was a good thing those bandits had all that money on them; she could now afford the meal she had been fantasizing about all morning.  
  
Grau and Grou had scented danger soon after the group had started off, and had retreated behind Lina, and were now trying to figure out how long the camcorder could record for before it ran out. "It doesn't have a tape..." Grou said as he slowly turned the camcorder in question as he inspected it. "Of course it doesn't! It has a memory!" Grau chirped. Amelia, who had been silently watching the twins, asked, "Why are you using it if you don't know how to work it?" "Oh, we do know how to work it; it's just that we don't know the....finer points of using it," Grou replied. "So," Lina began, "what's the point? Of taping us, I mean." Amelia struck a pose, and said with starry eyes, " I know what it's for!! To spread the word of JUSTICE!! These children want to record our images doing just deeds to show the world that JUSTICE is the way!! When people see our justice, they will be inspired to follow in our footsteps!! Justice will become the way of everyone, and all people will live in peace!!"  
  
".............."  
  
Everyone was silent for a good thirty seconds, their sweat drops saying all that needed to be said. "Riight," Grau said as his sweatdrop slowly disappeared. "......Come on! Let's go!" Lina exclaimed and continued to march onward. Amelia was still in her pose, starry eyed. Lina-tachi kept on going anyway. Amelia eventually figured out that she had been ditched, and Raywinged back to the group. And, as you have probably already guessed, they had to endure another Justice Speech, this one longer than the last, about the unjustness of ditching people. Needless to say, Xelloss, Grau and Grou weren't feeling very well when they finally hit the town at around noon. Gourry noted that Grau and Grou were behaving like Xelloss as far as positive emotions went, but said nothing, figuring that Lina and the others had already figured it out.  
  
"Uuuuhhh..." Grau said. "Uuuuhhh," Grou agreed. They had gotten to the inn/restaurant, and had managed to sit at a different table than the one that Lina and co. were eating at, saying that the camcorder would break if it got wet, and they didn't want it splattered with airborne food particles, either. Xelloss had decided to sit with Grau and Grou, and no one (particularly Zelgadis) had any objection to Xelloss being at a different table. Xelloss watched the twins, amused. They rarely left the Northern Footholds, so they weren't used to being around humans, particularly ones who were literally oozing positive emotions. You could practically look at Amelia's astral presence and see the positivity oozing. Grau put his head down on the table and moaned. "You two could be more subtle about it," Xelloss said, "They'll notice that you're ill once they're done eating." "I pity their kids should they have them," Grou said. "Yeah, if the kid starts to choke and dies during a meal, they wouldn't notice until they're done eating," Grau agreed. Xelloss sweat dropped.  
  
The din at the other table suddenly stopped. Grau and Grou got a load of how many plates were stacked up. "Did they eat the restaurant?" Grau asked, wide eyed. "I dunno," Grou said as he aimed the camcorder at the plates, "can humans even hold that much food?" Lina leaned back in her seat and sighed, not hearing what Grou and Grau had just said. "We're pretty full now, so let's get going again! We need to get Gourry that new sword!!!" she said. "Yes!" Amelia quickly agreed, "Mr. Gourry needs a new sword so he can once again be a defender of JUSTICE!!" "What?" Gourry asked. "Baka!!" Lina yelled, and proceeded to pummel the mercenary. "Don't you remember??" Lina yelled in-between blows, "You gave your Sword of Light back to Sirius, from the other world!! You need a new sword!!"  
  
"Yes," Amelia said, "We have to visit a sword smith so Mr. Gourry can at least defend himself, and then Miss Lina has to enchant it! Then Mr. Gourry can go on and continue to be a warrior of Justice!!"  
  
"Ah, Amelia, Lina?" Zelgadis interjected. "What?" The girls said simultaneously. "I don't have any objection to Gourry's getting a new sword, but don't you think it's a little late?" Zelgadis asked. "Late? What are you....oh." Lina said. She had turned to look out the window and due to the Author's demand, it was nighttime. About 10 o'clock, to be exact. "W-what the......?!" Lina stammered, as she not used to this Author using such a cheap trick. "Miss Lina! We need to get rooms!" Amelia cried. She took Lina's stupor to her full advantage and actually got Lina to get six rooms, one for each person (Grau and Grou share a room). Lina then went into another stupor, this one featuring incoherent stammering, when she figured out that she had just paid for six rooms.  
  
Amelia passed out the keys, and dragged the still sputtering Lina upstairs, closely followed by Grau and Grou, who immediately went to inspect their room. They walked in, and surveyed the room. It was a typical inn room, with a bathroom, a vanity, a window, and not one, but two twin beds. "Our room at home is nicer than this," Grau observed. "Well, yeah," Grou said from the window, "Lord Dynast doesn't settle for less than the best of -anything-, after all." "That's true," Grau said absently as he inspected the blankets and sheets. "We can make a fort with this!" he said. "Really?" Grou asked as he walked over to his twin. "Hey, you're right!! We can string it up!!" he exclaimed happily. So the twins made themselves a spiffy little fort in their inn room, and made their beds in there, rather than on the bed. They were no longer nervous about having taken the camcorder without permission; Sherra would have come to yell at them by now if Lord Dynast was mad. He never laid a hand against his direct subordinates, but he was still intimidating when he was mad, and it was something Grau and Grou would rather skip altogether. That and the punishments he gave them. Shoveling with teaspoons or dusting with toothbrushes was not on their list of fun things to do.  
  
"Hey, why don't we spy on these humans and see what they're up to? I want to get their real selves on this," Grou suggested as he motioned toward the camcorder which had its very own corner complete with a makeshift stand in their fort. "Hm, good idea. We can cloak ourselves; they'll have no idea that we'll be watching them. Save Xellos, of course, but he won't care," Grau agreed. "What if he does?" Grou asked. "We can give him something for his bag," replied Grau with a nonchalant wave of his hand. "Hmm...what can we tempt him with....oh!" Grou said as he rummaged through his pack, "Lookie! An implement of torture! I have no idea what it does, but we can give it to him!!"  
  
Satisfied that this nameless implement of torture would assist them in making amends with Xelloss should he get perturbed, the twins retreated to the Astral Plane, and took the camcorder with them to go and see what the Slayers were up to.  
  
::End chapter:: So...what did you think? I know it's short. More is to come. Please review!! I won't update if I don't get at least 7 more reviews! (making 14 altogether) ^^ Remember, suggestions and/or CREATIVE criticism are most welcome. Pointless flames will be removed. Mwa ha ha!! I'm making my rounds. Luna's Vacation is up next for an update...unless I get inspired for something else. ^^ 


End file.
